Final Fantasy VII: Side Stories
by Death-Scimitar
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots written before, during, after the game, before, during, and after Advent Children. The ratings are from K to M requests welcomed!
1. Object of Fear

A/N: Well, here I am... I was bored, that's all I can say. This basically will be where I'll put up little oneshots of the FF7 characters. the ratings will range from K-M. I'm just doing this to clean out the mess that is my mind and make room for more ideas. These stories will either take place before the game, during, after, during AC, or after AC.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me! except for random OCs that appear for only a sentance or two.

* * *

_Object of Fear_

Vincent leaned idly against the wall, watching the blond pilot go about his business. They had relocated to Junon with the Highwind from Rocket Town for repairs. On Cid's request (order, more accurately) they were building a hanger for the airship just outsidehis hometown. But, for now, the pilot had to be satisfied with what he got.

The Turk was content. Though one couldn't tell when it came to Vincent. To anyone he looked stoic, dark, and wary, but beneath the tattered red cloak there was the slight relaxation of the shoulders. He rather enjoyed studying the pilot as he fawned over his machines.

Cid let out a string of curses as he carried a small crate that needed to be loaded onto the ship. "Where the fuck is that no good, worthless, shit-eating, retard of a mechanic?" He grumbled as he sat the crate down. "Valentine! Have you seen the shithead!"

"Highwind, the boy said yesterday that he would be late in coming." Vincent remarked calmly to the blond.

"Bah, don't know why I put up with the little fuck… Useless. And how come I don't remember him saying that!"

"Because, Highwind, you were too busy with looking over the blueprints Derrick had given you."

"Damn Turk, you don't miss a thing do you?" Cid crossed his arms over his chest giving Vincent a stern look.

"With you, I can't afford to miss anything." Vincent countered.

Cid opened his mouth to retort, but nothing can to mind, and closed it with a snap. He scratched at the stubble of his chin before turning his back to the ex-Turk, admitting defeat. A few more mumbled curses drifted to Vincent's ears.

He straightened, gazing for a moment at Cid's back as he crouched down next to a now opened crate, sifting through the mess of mechanical parts. Turning from the pilot, he exited the hanger and shut the door behind him.

Just before the door shut, a scream tore through Vincent's highly acute (thanks to Hojo…) hearing. Throwing the door open, he pulled the Death Penalty from its holster.

The scream, no doubt, belonged to Cid. Its pitch put it under the category that the world was ending or worse, the airship Highwind was about self-destruct and there was no way to stop it.

Vincent's wine colored eyes went a shade darker as Chaos struggled to free itself in anticipation of a battle. He glanced around for the volatile pilot. He certainly didn't expect to see that said pilot had climbed a top a pile of shipments and was trembling.

"Cid?" Vincent asked, worried apparent since he switched to first names.

His unvoiced question was answered when the pilot raised a shaking hand and gestured at the crate he had been rummaging through.

Vincent held his gun at the ready a stalked over to the crate. He had no idea what he was about to face, especially if that something could scare Cid like it had. Cautiously he peered into the crate. There was nothing except some various parts.

He heard Cid come up behind him. "Is it gone?"

"Is what gone?" Vincent asked as he knelt next to the small box and started to carefully search through it. He pulled out on particular piece and Cid let out a squeak.

There on the part was a centipede, a small one, about 2 inches long.

Vincent turned to Cid and held the piece with the insect up to Cid. He let out another small squeak, his cigarette falling to the floor, as he scrambling backwards a few steps. "You're afraid of centipedes?" He asked, a delicate eyebrow cocked up to his headband. Vincent knew that Cid wasn't afraid of bugs; he had seen the guy take down flies as big as he was without flinching.

"Fucking yes!" Cid exclaimed.

Vincent looked from the offending insect to Cid then back to the bug. He started laughing so hard he dropped the part and the centipede scrambled away, in avertedly heading towards Cid who started screaming and running from the "motherfuckinghugeassmaneatingcentipede." Vincent just laughed even harder.

It was then that Derrick, the mechanic, decided to show up. The dark and scary Vincent clutching his sides in laughter and the foul-mouth pilot running around screaming were enough to make the boy turned around and shut the door behind him. He really did NOT want to know.

* * *

A/N: Well... there's one chapter for ya. If you have any requests, I might take you up on your idea. I'll write basically anything, even some yaoi if a person asks and I don't mind the pairings. So, see ya when I decide to put another chapter up.

Death


	2. First Step

A/N: "Well, I'm back again. This oneshot is a lot more serious than the last one, and quite a bit longer. It features Zack and Cloud... yeah. It's been a while since I last played the game... a year and half, but I can't now since a friend is borrowing it... anyway, some things might not fit with the canon" shrugs "Live with it..."

Disclaimer: Not my characters...

* * *

_First Step_

"Hey, Cloud? How ya doin'?" He didn't expect an answer. The blonde cadet was still out of it, blank blue eyes staring at nothing. Zack readjusted his grip, pulling Cloud's arm across his shoulders and warping his other hand around the thin waist. He wished he still had that motorcycle.

"You know, we probably could make a lot of money by becoming mercenaries."He randomly blurted out with asmall grin appearing. "We would be great!"

Zack half dragged half carried the blonde through the foliage that was beginning to thin. "What do ya know, a road. We might be able to hitch a ride. Despite your small stature, you're heavy." He sent Cloud down and seated next to him. Cloud leaned up against Zack's shoulder. "I wasn't calling you fat, you don't have to get defensive."

As a reflex, Zack's hand twitched to the handle of his Buster Sword. A truck was coming down the desolate road. "Hey, looks like wewill be able to hitch a ride after all."

The yellow truck slowed to a stop coming up along side them. "You boys lost?" The elderly driver asked.

"Sorta." Zack replied, getting to his feet with all grace of a First Class. "You headin' to Midgar?"

"Yup, you boys need a ride?"

"We sure do!" Zack put on a bright smile.

"Hop in the back."

Zack pulled Cloud to his feet and helped him into the flatbed of the truck. "Thanks a bunch, gramps." He remarked as he hopped in as well.

The old man started the truck again and they were on their way. He couldn't help but notice the blonde's vacant expression and listlessness. He didn't say anything realizing that it wasn't really any of his business.

"Oy, Cloud, your not still mad at me for calling you fat?" Zack leaned back against the frame. "We're friends, right Cloud?" He didn't expect an answer, nor was he surprised when he didn't receive one, it was the only thing he could think of to do. If he kept quiet, the silence would be unbearable. Just like the silence in Hojo's lab. He asked Cloud questions mostly for his own sake, because in his mind he could imagine the responses the shy blond would make.

_Yeah, Zack, we're friends. And I wouldn't get mad over something like you calling me fat! _The imagined spluttered reply came.

"Yo, gramps, know any good jobs that would suit us?" Zack called over his shoulder.

"You need to try stuff! You're still young, live life while you can!" Came the reply.

Zack laughed, running a hand through his black spikes. "I still like the mercenary idea. Right, Cloud?" He reached over to ruffle the blond spikes that were just about unruly as his own.

_Stop it, Zack! _The whine, he never really likes it when Zack tousled his hair.

"Cloud! Watch out!" A gunshot rang out, followed by a second. The truck swerved, threatening to tip, but coming to a stop. Zack was upon Cloud, covering the smaller. His shoulder was burning as blood flowed freely down his arm. They slid out the back of the truck; they were so close to Midgar.

The old man had a bullet in the middle of his forehead. Zack muttered an apology as they passed by.

_Oh my god, Zack, they're here. Why can't they leave us alone?_

"Damn that Hojo." Zack grimaced; his shoulder still hurt despite the Mako treatments.

Zack dragged Cloud; they were going to make it to Midgar. There! He could see the top of ShinRa Headquarters. "Almost there, Cloud, hang tight."

"Freeze!"

Zack stopped. Heknew the soldiers were behind him, his senses told that there were seven at the moment trying to stop them. He grinned, letting Cloud slip to the ground, he reached over his shoulder and grabbed the hilt of his Buster Sword.

"I said freeze!"

Zack pulled the blade free and whirled around, sweeping the blade in a wide arch. He was still grinning. The idiot soldiers aimed their weapons but hesitated. He charged forward, swinging his weapon with ease. Using the flat side, he knocked the first opponent in the head crushing his skull. He flipped the weapon to the blade side, the first victim didn't even slow him down, and the second had his torso neatly severed. The third took a kick to the sternum that cracked his ribs, turning them inward to puncture his lungs.

Shots were fired, but he blocked each one with the great blade. The other four adversaries were a greater distance away, staying away from the dangerous SOLDIER.

One of them took a bead on the unmoved blonde. The other specimen. He fired.

Zack noted the change in target almost a second to late. He took the bullet with a grunt as it pierced his side. Determined to stay alive, he tried to block the other shots, but mistakes were made. He turned in the air on his descent to the ground and collapsed face first, knowing full well that his First Class advantages were going to be no help. "Cloud, run!" He gasped through the blood filling his mouth.

The blue eyes, once a clear blue, now a lost, deep sapphire from the Mako, just stared at him.

_I won't leave you here to die!_

"Cloud!"

Shots ripped through the once proud SOLDIER, the lifeblood ebbing away. The cobalt eyes still stared pleadingly through the black hair, pleading that the blonde would be able to wake up and get out of there. They pleaded, but there was no life in them.

One of the soldiers kicked the body. "What do we do with this one?" He asked, motioning to the blonde.

Another laughed. "He's vegetable! He won't be going nowhere.(1) The monsters will get to him within the day. Just leave 'im."

The four walked away, away from the two specimens and over their dead comrades with out a second thought.

"_So, you want to get into SOLDIER? Good luck."_

_A mischievous grin. "You wanna meet Sephiroth?"_

_His hand drew away. "You don't like me messing up your hair, do ya?" Smirk._

"_I can help you, with training for SOLDIER that is."_

"_God, Sephiroth is sometimes such a pain! Mr. Perfect! So what if I didn't hand in my report?"_

_Black spikes bobbing with laughter. "I could so see you wearing a dress and a wig! You would probably look pretty cute too!"_ (2)

"_Hey," A smile "we're friends."_

"_Something is odd with Sephiroth..."_

"_Stop… him." Blood smeared on the broken Mako containers._

"_Let's get out of here." A quick glance around Hojo's lab._

"_We're friends, right Cloud?"_

"Zack?" The rain felt cold against his skin, a few blond spikes fell limply and were plastered to his face. His joints were stiff and aching. "Zack? C'mon, Midgar is just ahead."

His eyes finally focused on the blood that was beginning to wash away from the still body. "Zack!" Panic started to rise in his voice.

"_Cloud! Watch out!" Gunshots._

"_Sorry, gramps."_

_A feral grin. _

_More gunshots. "Cloud, run!"_

"No!"

"_Cloud!"_

"ZACK!"

Strength flooded his limbs and he scrambled over to the body of his friend. Sobs tore through him as he gripped Zack's coarse clothing.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, but night soon fell. Even in the dark he could see surprisingly well. He carefully pulled the straps off of Zack's- no, he couldn't think of him dead. He put on the straps that would enable him to carry the Buster Sword across his back.

Slowly getting to his feet, he looked down at the still form. "I'll live out both of our lives, Zack. I promise."

He turned towards Midgar, and brushed back his wet hair, the action causing his hair to retain its normal spikes despite the slowing rain. Taking the first step towards the city, his promise became everything.

With that first step, the life of a young man known as Cloud Strife was now blended with the life of the First Class SOLDIER, Zack.

* * *

1: Yes, a double negative makes a positive. It was intentional, because Cloud did end up going somewhere. 

2: I could so see Zack saying this! And Cloud would stand there blushing, denying the fact while Zack laughed. I have to wonder what brought the subject up...

A/N: "Thanks for the reviews from the pervious chapter and again if you have any requests, make them, I might write them for ya. See you around. Next chapter will be the request from Sharem."

Death


	3. Stick to Your Guns

A/N: "Sharem, this one is for you!"

* * *

_Stick to Your Guns_

"You know, Vince, guns are so outdated." Reno drawled, twirling his electro rod in his hands. "I mean, sure probably back in your time they were the thing, but now… well, you know."

Vincent spared Reno a glance out of the corner of his eye.

It was a month after the Kadaj Incident and ShinRa was growing again. Hopefully, they grow in the right direction this time.

The Turks were hard-pressed recruiting people for a number of different jobs. Reno got nominated to try and recruit the ex-Turk Vincent Valentine, a legend among the Turks before he disappeared many years back.

"I thought you had something you wanted to ask me." Vincent said coldly as he kept walking.

Reno had to jog slightly to keep up. "Yeah, anyway, what would you say about coming back to ShinRa? Well, the new ShinRa."

"No."

"Why not?" Reno almost whined. "You'd probably be put up in the higher ups with your pervious record in the Turks, or if you didn't want to return to the Turks, which I don't see why not, you can do something else. And just think you can get a better weapon than that gun. Sure it might be good now, but later you'll be glad to have a rod."

"No."

"C'mon, if you just help us out I can maybe get you an electro rod, because they are so much better than guns. You can use them as bludgeoning weapons, charge them and they'll be a shock to your opponents, good to have in close quarters, while your gun can only be used as a long distance weapon."

Vincent kept walking while Reno kept talking.

"Yeah. Guns are kinda useless. Maybe on a few missions they might come in handy, but for everything else they're just…" Reno trailed off. Vincent had stopped walking and had Death Penalty press lightly against Reno's forehead. "… and that's why they're one of the better weapons you could use." He tried putting on an innocent smile, but Vincent remained unflinching.

A Turk always sticks to their guns.

* * *

A/N: "I had a little trouble with this one... I knew what I wanted but whenever I typed it out it just didn't sound right... I think I went through 4 different drafts. Anyway, to me it seems a little off or rushed or something... But I hoped you guys enjoyed it anyway. I would love to take requests! They're actually quite interesting to do..."

Death


	4. Labels

_Labels _

Ever since the Wutai War, everyone thought him a hero. Before that everyone thought him the Perfect SOLDIER. And before that, he was the greatest specimen, the experiment that would succeed. They still labeled him as all these things, and he hated it.

He never wanted that, they didn't even ask him what he wanted.

But there was one. He didn't think of him as anything. He labeled him as 'friend'. Zack, the one SOLDIER who looked passed all the labels that made him famous and gave him one that made him human.

Another joined Zack in labeling him as friend. A shy blonde cadet named Cloud Strife. Of course he looked up at him with an awed reverence, but Zack was slowly weaning him away from that.

Then the mission to Nibelhiem came. He read through Hojo's reports in the mansion. There, in the dark library of the mansion, he gained a new label.

_My son…_

He razed the town to the ground, wanting to earn the right to that label. He would get to his Mother, Jenova.

And finally, taking the plunge into the Lifestream with Mother, he was promised another label.

A god.

* * *

A/N: "I'm going to be gone for little over a week, I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anything or not. Depends on how busy I'll be... Anyway, I just decided to put this very short one-shot up. Just a little peek into Sephiroth's life. Hope you guys enjoy! I'm not sure what's going to be coming next... Still need to think on how I'm going to do Sharem's request... Feel free to make suggestions! I'll write just about anything so don't be shy! 

Death


	5. Object of Fear 2

A/N: "Well, Cid and the centipede was asked to be brought back and here it is. Hope you enjoy! Sorry, if there are any grammatical mistakes..."_

* * *

_

_Object of Fear 2_

Cid was in the new hanger that was built in Rocket Town, according to his specifications. It was further from the town, just past were the shuttle was docked. That is before Cloud and the gang took it up into space.

The hanger was big enough to house the Highwind and squeeze in the Tiny Bronco. It was likely that if any other airships came they would dock in the vast stretches of plains.

Taking off from Junon, Cid dropped Vincent off near Midgar where he was planning to meet with Cloud to discuss some things that Cid wanted no part of. After the "incident", Cid thought it best to, get away from Vincent for a while, lest the Turk wanted to strain something from the laughter.

It has been a week of quiet and the rebuilding of dignity. If any of them heard of what had transpired he would never live it down.

Oh gods, if _she_ found out…

Cid brushed the thought from his mind. He would not linger in the thought of _her _finding out, not when he had more important things to do, like upgrading the Tiny Bronco.

"Hey, Gramps!"

Oh, fuck…

Cid slowly turned to look over his shoulder. His grip tightened on the ladder he was using as he saw one of the banes of his existence; Yuffie Kisagara.

"Hey, Gramps!" She bounded over from the airship entrance of the hanger. The sun was at her back, stretching out her shadow and glinting on the metal of her shuriken that was strapped to her back. "How ya doin'?"

Cid gave her no reply; he was still trying to register the fact that _she _was in his hanger. Within a blink, she disappeared.

"I have something for you." The voice came from above and he saw Yuffie sitting in the cockpit, leaning over the side grinning in the cat-caught-the-canary way.

Mother fucking ninja…

"See!"

A glass jar was shoved into his face. "What the flying fuck is this…" Cid trailed off, his eyes finally focusing on the contents.

"I stopped by Midgar 'bout a week ago and saw Cloud and Vincent." She went on explaining.

Cid did his best to bite back a whimper. He was petrified even though he still had his Ribbon equipped. Inside the jar was not one, not two, and not even three.

No, in fact the jar was filled to the hopefully tightly screwed cap.

Centipedes of all sizes, shapes and colors moved inside the jar like an ever-shifting array of colors.

"Yeah, when I visited Vincent he told an interesting story about how you love centipedes. So before coming to visit you here, I stopped at places all over the world. Oh, you'll love this. I managed to get my hands on a Wutaian Giant Centipede. Its somewhere in here." Yuffie gave the jar a shake, ignoring the twitch that Cid developed with every jolt, but other than that he was still frozen. "Its at least ten inches long. Oh! There's a part of it!" She gave the jar another shake. "Anyway, its still a baby though. Once it reaches adulthood it can get up to six feet long! Let's see if I can find it again…" She went about the task of flipping the jar upside down, giving it a little shake once in a while.

"Don't fucking shake it!" Cid shouted.

"Wha-?" Yuffie asked in mid-shake. The jar slipped from her grasp. Flying up into the air in an almost graceful arch.

Time seemed to slow as Cid watched with wide eyes as it made its descent. He heard Yuffie uttered a small, "meep," before the jar shattered on the concrete floor.

"Holymotherfuckingshiteatinghell!" Cid spat out as he scrambled up the ladder into the cockpit, pushing Yuffie to the back seat. He continued his cursing trying as he tried to start the plane.

Yuffie watched confused as Cid ranted about "maneatingcentipedesfromthefuckingpitsofHades," as he fumbled with the ignition. Realization dawned on her. "Vincent was being sarcastic!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

Cid let out his own shout of triumph as he finally got the plane started. He let out a bark of crazed laughter. "Take this mother fucking bugs of the damned!" He moved the Tiny Bronco into the sea of the crawlers. Laughing as he heard the crunching of exoskeleton's beneath the wheels. "You'll never mess with me again!"

About twenty minutes later, Yuffie figured it safe to speak since Cid was no longer laughing and the plane had stopped due to the fact that is was empty of gas. "Um… Cid? You don't like centipedes, do you?"

"No, I fucking don't!" He snapped and turned to look at her. "Never fucking do that again! Don't believe everything that fucking Turk tells you."

"But don't you think you overcame your fear?" Yuffie ventured. "I mean you faced it, sort of…"

"Hey, maybe I have." Cid thought aloud.

"Well, that's great!" Yuffie climbed out the plane and jumped to the floor, cringing when her feet hit the ground with a repulsive crunch. She examined the siding of the Tiny Bronco and instantly felt sorry for whoever will have to clean it. "Let's go Gramps."

"Are you fucking crazy? There's no way I'm getting out of this plane with all the, the centipede guts everywhere!" He exclaimed.

Yuffie sighed. She turned and started to leave.

"Where the fuck are you going!" Cid shouted. "How am I supposed to get out of here? Yuffie? Yuffie!"

Yuffie kept on walking. She really did NOT want to stick around there any longer. If Cid couldn't get over the fear of alive or dead centipedes that was not Yuffie's problem, if anything she had probably helped him get over his trepidation.

But that was unlikely since it took two days for anyone to come and retrieve the pilot from the hanger. The poor mechanic Derrick got stuck with clean-up duty.

* * *

A/N: "Yeah, I'm back from vacation, it was okay to say the least. Anyway, I can't really think of anything else to say at the moment... Umm, oh yeah! Gwendolyn Christopher, your request, I must admit is giving me hard time. So, it might be a while before it comes up, but I promise that it will get put up despite how much I think it will suck. Sorry, that it will be delayed... 

Once again, requests are welcomed and in some cases challenging (but I like a challenge... sometimes... heh)"

Death


	6. Rules of the Trade

A/N: "I am so sorry that this took me longer than expected to get out!" bows in apology, head meets desk "gwendolyn christopher, here's your request."

* * *

_Rules of the Trade_

The great ninja Yuffie, master materia hunter, destined to be a leader in Wutai, had been defeated by a cat hybrid, a man with a gun grafted to his arm and a smaller blond man with extremely spiky hair (where does he get his hair gel?) with a big, BIG sword.

Not only that, they seemed to be well equipped with materia. Things just might be looking up.

She made the quick decision of joining the group of adventurers to save the world, but more importantly to find more materia and take theirs as well when the moment presented itself.

Rule #8 to becoming a good ninja/materia hunter: Know your traveling companions, especially what they could be carrying.

Subject 1- Cloud Strife: the supposed leader. Seems to be a bit of an airhead at times, though he must have been in SOLDIER with the glow to his eyes. So, with that training, he should be well adverse to materia and, as I have already found out, a formidable opponent. Bound to carry a decent amount of materia

Subject 2- Barrett Wallace: the wannabe leader. Foul-tempered and foul-mouthed, he seems to rely more on his gun-arm then magic. I probably won't find too much, maybe a MP or HP Plus.

Subject 3- Red XIII (that can't be his real name…): a dog… or cat… thing. He seems to be very intelligent for an animal (Shoot! Reminder, don't stare too long at the dog/cat hybrid, he looks like he suspects something). In our battle, he used a lot of magic so I must conclude that he is carrying a nice batch of materia. Must be very careful, though.

Subject 4- Aerith Gainsborough: a group's main healer. She seems very free-spirited and seems to be listening to a whole different song than the rest of us. Kinda strange. She's not very strong with her staff but great with magic. Another good stock. (Note: seems to have an interest in Cloud)

Subject 5- Tifa Lockheart: a strong woman with equally strong ideals. A true fighter with her fists but balances it out with magic. I might get a few good materia gems from her. (Note: also seems to have an interest in Cloud)

Yuffie ran through her mental checklist of her new protégé, pleased with what she came up with so far. It would be a while before she fully understood all of them. But she planned to be far away with all their materia before she got too attached.

It ended up so that the males would go on ahead to the nearest town, while the females would be stuck behind in some undisclosed area to await their return. One could just smell the estrogen.

Rule #12: If traveling with companions that are the target of the theft, try to subtly cause discord between the members to make the swipe and the escape much more simplistic.

Tifa and Aerith both seem to have taken a liking to Cloud, Yuffie thought, I might be able to make things go a whole lot smoother.

Night wore on and the male half of the group failed to return.

Tifa let out a sigh, throwing another log onto the fire. "What's taking them so long? They should be back by now."

"They're boys," Aerith replied absently. "They would never stop for directions."

Yuffie watched the two of them make small talk. How to approach this?

Silence stretched across the mintues.

"So, how long have you guys known Cloud?" Yuffie inquired, unexpectedly.

"I met him…" Aerith trailed off, apparently calculating a timeframe in her mind, "A little over a week now. Tifa's known him for a longer time though." She glanced over at the brunette fighter.

"We were childhood… Well, I wouldn't say friends but we grew up together." Tifa answered, biting the inside of her cheek, slightly anxious about the sudden questions.

"Why do you guys follow him anyway?" Yuffie pressed trying to pry out something she could use to her advantage.

"He promised to help me." Tifa had answered at the same as Aerith had said, "He promised to protect me." The two turned to each other; shock written on their faces and for a moment a hint of annoyance.

Score! Yuffie bubbled inwardly. How to push this further? "You like him." She stated, using a trick called the subtle art of bluntness.

"No!" They both denied in unison and once again found themselves locked in a shocked and annoyed stare. But for a moment, Yuffie totally missing it since she was too busy flaunting over her great work at causing discord, there was a flicker of understanding that passed between them.

Yuffie plotted her next move; all she had seen was the annoyance and not the understanding. She was completely oblivious to the conspiracy against her.

Before another question left her lips, Aerith broke in effortlessly. "What about you, Yuffie?"

"Huh?" Yuffie blinked and closed her open mouth with an audible "clack".

"Why did you decide to join us?" Tifa pressed, a sly look plastered on her face that brought out the little red warning flags in Yuffie's mind. The flags that had the label of 'run now, maybe, MAYBE come back and steal later'. "Was it because of Cloud?"

Yuffie flushed bright red at that. Damn that fire and its light! She wished she had Leviathan just to put out the fire so no one could see the distinct color of her face. "I am the great ninja Yuffie! I did not join because of Cloud, I joined because—" She stopped herself short. Rule #2: Never give up any of your objectives. She grumbled and refused to look at either of the two women.

Tifa and Aerith started laughing and soon Yuffie joined them realizing the futility of creating animosity between them. Technically, it was her fault that they were acting like old friends. They made a pact, though they both liked Cloud for different reasons, they figured it would be best to let Cloud decide for himself, while they remained friends.

Cloud, Barrett, and Red XIII made it back to find the girls laughing, giggling, and blushing around the fire

Rule #7 to understanding women: Never ask. If a group of girls are doing any of the listed- laughing, giggling, chuckling (any synonym to "laugh"), blushing, sly glances to one another- especially if they are executing more than two of the listed, you probably do not want to know.

* * *

A/N: "I've been very unmotivated and busy, that's why this oneshot took awhile before I got it up. School is going to be starting soon (too soon) but I still plan to continue with this. I will still do requests and such but they will come even slower than they are now. I'm just warning you ahead of time.

Sharem, I hope to start on your request soon. Sorry that it's going to be awhile, unless I get struck by motivation...

Requests are still welcomed and reviews are adored!"

Death


End file.
